1. The Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to monitoring, particularly, but not exclusively in relation to waste, including radioactive material, within containers.
2. The Relevant Technology
In a variety of situations volumes of radioactive waste need to be consigned to storage facilities. As a part of that process there is a need to quantify the activity of the radioactive waste.